Blog użytkownika:Harvey Beaks Number 1 Fan/Favorite scene from each episode
"Pe-Choo!" - Harvey going crazy. "The Spitting Tree" - Scene near the end with Harvey Fee and Foo falling. "The Finger" - Miriam: This is a pregnancy book. "The Negatives of Bieng Positively Charged" - The "What'll I Do" song. "The Rentl Bike" - Harvey and Foo fall down the hill. "Anti-Valentine's Day" - Harvey's Rude Letter. "Nightclub Night" - Technobear calling Fee "Girl Foo". "The Rebel" - Miriam: Who added laundry to the opsticle course? Jeremy: Opsticle course? Oh, I thought Harvey was doing my chores for free. "Harvey's First Scar" - Tie between Harvey showing off his scars to everyone at the end and, Dade: Why is this happening? (Crying) "The Nature of Nature" - The machine ripping off Foo's pants. "A Tail of Les Squirrels" - Fee going blind with rage. "Someone's Stealing my Stuff" - Dade: Best friends should always go to the bathroom together. "Comet Night?" - Harvey doing the squinty thing. "Comet Night!" - Fee and Miriam telling each other about the things they have done before. "The Ghost Problem" - The "Eat my barf" card. "Princess is Better Than You" - A teardrop comes out of Princess's eye, and then she says her face is making juice. "The Almighty Foo" - The whole premise with the elder bug telling the story. "Old-Fashioned Dade" - "We All Love Harvey" song. "The Sleepover's Over" - Harvey finding a pay phone, then he imagines what will happens if he calls his dad, then runs away. "Certified Babysitter" - Harvey: How much super-vision do I really need? I'm 9. "Fee's Haircut" - Tie between Fee realizing she did a wrong thing and, Piri Piri: I wanna marry your hair! "Harvey's Favorite Book" - Everyone's reaction to after Harvey said he was the culprit including, Princess: Plot twist! "Dad Band" - The birthday song. "Foo's Panic Room" - Kratz pretending to sacrifice himself, bringing Foo to tears. "A Day of No To-Do" - The Chance Parade. "Recipe for Disaster" - Scene involving Foo distracting Miriam and Irving by entertaining them. "King of Pranks" - Emberassment prank. "Randl's Scandl" - Harvey's Cameo. "Night Maid" -Jeremy's Sob. "Icky Chicky" - Scene showing Harvey as a baby. "Buds Before Studs" - Anime bit. "Harvey Fights Kratz" - Harvey throwing the carton of milk at Miriam, which starts a chain reaction. "Le Corn Maze... OF DOOM!" - Foo's "costume". "Harvey Isn't Scary" - Harvey's not-so-scary stories. "Yampions" - Harvey and Miriam speaking turns to gibberish. "Barkball" - Foo: Don't tell mE WHAT TO DO! "Junior Squealers" - The "play". "The Storm" - Harvey: I've got a big ol' problem, and I need some advise. Miriam: Harvey, farts just happen, their natural. "Steamgate" - Jury duty. "Yeti Ready" - Dade practicing his dance. "Terrybear" - Harvey and the twin's reaction to Technobear's outfit (Fee hating them, Foo loving them, and Harvey being neutral over them). "Bark Kart" - Fee: NOOOOOO! I want, eh, eh, eh, submarine ride! "Wade is Cooler Than Dade" - Dade: Wait no! No! No! NOOOOOO! "King of the Castle" - Fee: Man, I'm so happy it's the right bathroom this time. "Foofee" - The twins speaking in their secret language. "Why Are You Even Friends?" - Harvey and Dade's best friend hand shake. "Alone" - Foo and the "runs". "Foo Shoes" - Foo and Jean Luc fighting with puff plants. "The Punishment" - The ending. "Arbor Day" - Arbor Day song in the beginning. "Double Digits" - Fee: I'm so happy, I could kiss you! Foo, kiss Harvey for me. "Fee & Foo's First Birthday" - Dade: Has the world gone willy nilly?! "The New Bugaboo" - The song at the beginning, and chello has thing. "The Case of the Mising Pancake" - The puns "Kathy with a K" - The beginning "Harvey's Pet" - Harvey's reaction to his plant being dead. "Fee's Pyramid" - Foo: You used to be a good sister, but now you're... bad! (Runs off crying) "Life Debt" - Foo's excuse to talk with Harvey and Fee. "The Feelings" - The ending. "Bag of Naughty" - The siong. "Steampunks" - the "I Can Tell We're Gonna be Best Friends" song. "Mr. & Mrs. Boris" - Wedding vows. "Operation Peanut Butter" - The heist. "Little Littlebark" - Fee: I just... love that bike so much! "Repo Fee" - Air horn. "Stalemates" - Foo the emotional one. "Technoscare" - Harvey and his friends as 3-year olds including Technobear. "It's Christmas you Dorks" - Stop-motion animation. "Rockbark Rocks" - When Harvey sang on stage. "Ocean Promotion" - Princess. "Jeremy: Defender of the Forest" - Chocolate cake. "Princess Harvey" - Harvey (Princess): You can't. I have it (the bathroom) locked down like an army bunker. "The Split" - The fight, "The Dade" - The fact you can get a sandwich named after yourself. "Secret Gorned" - The songs. "The Unknown Comic" - Princess's comic. "The Blister" - The Blister Twister attack. "The Bad Sed" - Claire hinting that she still has a crush on Foo. "The Ballad of Myesli & Jangles" - Irving (Jangles): What on earth? I mean, uh... what in space? "Floo-id" - The way Foo got out of the body cast. "Hug Life" - Harvey's dance. "On the Fence" - The ending. "Princess Wants a Mom" - Princes sees her real mom. "Rage Against the Michelle - Harvey's outburst at the library. "Break the Lake" - Meryl: I'm naked! "The Amazing Harvey" - Dade: The power of Kratz compels you! The power of Kratz compels you! "The Late Late Afternoon Show with Harvey Beaks" - Title card sequence. "The Grunicorn" - Fee: I was gonna wish for parents for me and Foo! "Photo Finished" - The pizza photo shoot. "Squashbuckling" - Easy flirting with Meryl. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach